


All you need is a little help and a push

by Evak_trash01



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Crushing, Don't worry, Fluff, I gave Simon a smart friend that he could talk about stuff to, M/M, The original character is just a friend, lots of fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: Simon needed a friend that wasn't exactly that close by to help him when it came to crushing on Blue and Bram, luckily for him he does have a friend like that.





	All you need is a little help and a push

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to make this clear:
> 
> Any facetiming is done on Messenger because why the f would you facetime someone in another country when you know it will cost you a bunch? I also decided to use Simon’s email address from the book instead of the movie, even though both are great.

Simon was up late one night Facetiming with his friend from Norway and telling her all about how incredible Blue is and his little crush on one Bram Greenfeld. “Honestly Simon, you got it BAAAAD for Blue, but also kind of bad for Bram as well. Which is adorable, but like… You seemed guilty talking about how cute Bram is…” The Norwegian told him. Simon looked down. “I just… it feels like I’m cheating on Blue whenever I think about Bram. I don’t know why, since Blue and I aren’t, you know, in an actual relationship… but we flirt all the time with one another! Jettus, help me.” Simon said burying his face into his pillow. 

 

“Okay… So… what if we figure out who Blue is?” Jettus told him. “I do want to know who he is, but he isn’t ready to meet face to face.” He looked back up at his phone. “You don’t have to tell me immediately that you know who he is. When the time is right you tell him that you think you know and use the information we find!” She smiled at him. Simon thought about it for a bit. “Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?” He asked after some time. 

 

“We are going to see if we can match your internet crush to your in-real-life crush. I found some similarities and I’d like to see if this could go somewhere.” The girl found a pen and some paper and started to write. “Okay?” Simon told her confused. “So, they are both are quite smart in English.” She started looking at him for confirmation. “Yeah, Bram is the smartest in our English class, and Blue told me his dad is an English  teacher, so his grammar is amazing and his words are always extremely thought out.” The Hufflepuff confirmed. “Okay, so that is a start… What is Bram’s full name? Cause I’m pretty sure that Bram is more of a nickname than an actual name.” She told him. Simon looked more confused than before. “I don’t know… I’ll ask Nick tomorrow. How are you so sure that Bram is a nickname?” He asked. “Remembered the friend of mine I told you about? From North Carolina? Andrew Graham?” She asked. Simon nodded. “He didn’t like his name and wanted people to call him Gram. I have a feeling maybe it’s the same thing for Bram.” She explained. Simon nodded. “That does make sense…” He said. 

 

Simon then realized it was already 3 am and he had school tomorrow. “Shit, Jettus. I gotta go.” He told her. “No? Really? I’m so surprised… just kidding. I know it’s late. You need to sleep.” She told him. “Yeah, but hey… Aren’t you in school?” He asked, remembering the 6 hours difference. “Yup, my teacher is home with a sick child and no one took over our class. Freedom!” They laughed. “Okay, lucky you. Good night, or good morning.” He said. “Good night, Simon.” She smiled at him before ending the Facetime. Simon noticed a new mail from Blue, so he got to reading and answering.

 

The next day he was sitting at the lunch table with Nick, waiting for Leah, Abby, Garrett and the one and only Cute Bram Greenfeld. “Hey, Nick?” Simon started. “Sup?” Nick asked. “So, we have been sitting at the same lunch table with Bram and Garrett for some time now… And I realized that I don’t know that much about them. Especially Bram since he rarely speaks up. So, can you maybe tell me something about them? Just so I can, ya know, know them better?” He asked nervously. “Why don’t you just ask them yourself?” Nick fired back in confusion. “I just think it would be kind of weird… Can I just ask you some questions before they show up?” Nick nodded. “So… What are their full names? Like Garrett’s seems to be just Garrett  Laughlin, but what about Bram?” He asked. “Yes, Garrett’s name is just Garrett Laughlin. Bram’s name is short for Abraham. His middle name is Louis. So his full name is Abraham Louis Greenfeld.” Nick answered casually. Simon wrote it down on his phone quickly. “Okay… so… birthdays?” Simon continues. “Garrett’s birthday is July 22nd, and Bram’s is January 18th.” He answered before looking over Simon’s shoulder. “Hey, guys!” He said as Leah and Abby sat down, not long after followed by Garrett and Bram. Simon had managed to write down the last information he got before the last two showed up. 

 

That night after he had chatted with Blue, Jettus facetimes him. He answers and the first thing he says is… “Jettus, it’s 11 pm here, and if I remember correctly that means it’s 5 am where you are. You should be sleeping the last hour you can.” He told her. “Yeah, except I can’t. I’ve puked my guts up since 3 am, so you are stuck with me until you have to sleep!” She smiled at him. “You do look slightly green… Well, I have something to lighten you up. I have some news. I think you can use this information better than me.” He said smiling. “Do tell!” Jettus said. “Hold up, tell me in 2 minutes.” She said quickly before leaning down, and all Simon heard was puking noises. She got back up again slowly. “You really have it bad…” He said with pity. “Yeah… okay, tell me the news!” 

 

“You were right about Bram’s name. His full name is Abraham Louis Greenfeld.” He told her. “That makes so much sense!” She said, bringing back up her pen and papers, writing something down before explaining. “B for Bram, lue as in Lou standing for Louis and Green for Greenfeld!” Simon’s eyes widened. “I bet you can explain the numbers too when I tell you his birthday.” He said still wide-eyed. “And that is?” She asked. “January 18th.” He told her. “Easy. The first 1 for the month of January and 18 for the date… Holy shit, Simon there's a big chance your actual crush is your internet crush!” She told him brightly. “I don’t want to get my hopes up!” Simon said extremely stressed out. “Don’t worry, wait a bit. Whenever you are ready you tell him. Maybe we are right, maybe we are wrong.” Jettus tried to calm him down. “I’ll feel so bad if it turns out that they are two different people. Like, if Blue turns out to be someone else… and he knows that I’ve had a crush on Bram since I first met him… What-How-Help?” Simon was close to hyperventilating. “Wow! Simon! Calm down! If Blue truly cares about you then he wouldn’t get mad. And besides, maybe it’s Bram. Try to think positive!” She whisper-shouted at him. “Excuse me.” She leaned over and the puking noises came back. Simon went from gay-panic to worried-friend. “So, you’re staying home.” He asked as she got back up again. “Yup. Anyways, you calm?” She asked. “Yeah, I am now. I gotta go to sleep so I don’t freak out on either Blue or Bram tomorrow.” He told her. “Yeah, you do that. Good night, Simon.” She smiled at him. “Good night, Jettus.” He said before hanging up.

 

A few weeks later Simon felt a need to meet Blue. The connection they had over the internet was so strong and whenever Simon thought about him he smiled so brightly like a lovesick idiot. As he sat in his room dreaming of the possibility that the cutest guy in school was his pen pal and kind of email-boyfriend, his phone rang making him almost fall of his bed. 

 

“Heeeeey Jettus, sup?” He said whilst getting back up. “Did I wake you from your Blue-Bram induced dreams?” She smirked. “As-in-a-matter-of-fact, yeah you did. Why did you call?” Simon asked. “Well, I just thought of something…” She dragged out. “Yeeees?” He followed. “You keep dreaming about Blue and Bram, and lately you seem almost impatient. So, have you thought about telling him you think you know who he is?” She asked. Simon thought for a bit. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to yet, it was just a thought.” She told him. “I’ll be here if you want me to be when you do decide to tell him.” Jettus gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“I’m going to do it. Let me just get my computer real quick.” Simon got off his bed and grabbed his computer before laying back down on the bed again. “I’m nervous…” He stated. “You don’t have to, Simon. But if you do want to, then just breath in. Tell him you think you know who he is. State what we mentioned. If you want me to help, I will.” She told him calmly. He nodded and gave her a weak smile before logging into Gmail.

 

**Emails start**

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

To:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

Subject: Soooo…

 

Dear Blue,

I’ve wanted to talk to you about this for so long now. I think I know who you are, at least I hope I do. If you still want to stay anonymous, then we’ll drop it. But I really want to be with you, whether you are this person or not. So, Blue… if you have an idea who I am, want to play a guessing game?

 

Love,

Jacques.

 

From:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

To:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: Soooo…

 

Dear Jacques,

I’ll gladly join in as I think I know who you are too. Jacques a dit, right? Simon says in French? I sure hope I’m right. 

 

Love,

Blue.

 

**Email end**

“He knows, Jettus,” Simon said shakingly. “Then go for it! You’ve got a chance, Si! Go for it!” She told him brightly. Simon looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. “You sure?” He asked. “I’M SURE, SIMON. I’M SURE!” She yelled. “Wow, okay. You’ll help me formulate the mail?” His shaky voice was back. “Yeah, of course!”

**Email start**

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

To:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: Soooo…

 

Dear Blue,

Yeah, you are right.

So, I told a friend that I trust quite a lot about our emails and she was the one to help me figure this out. Sorry, I’m not the smartest, but you already knew that. So, we came to the conclusion that…

  1. Your email address is kind of like an acronym for your name… B for your first name (which we are suspecting to be a nickname), Lue for your middle name which is actually Louis and Green for your surname. The numbers are for your birthday January 18th.
  2. We’ve sat at the same lunch table for years now.
  3. You play soccer. (meaning you also have amazing soccer calves.)
  4. You are the smartest guy in our English class.
  5. You are often quiet and shy. You at least rarely speak to me.



Love,

Simon

**Email end**

 

Simon clicked send and tried not to freak out. “I sent it… all we have to do is wait.” He looked at Jettus for some help. “It will be fine, Si. If he loves you and you got it wrong then he wouldn’t leave you.” She said reassuringly.

 

Simon heard a pling.

 

“He answered. Shit, Jettus. He answered. I’m gonna faint.” He started to hyperventilate. “Simon. Breath. It’s going to be okay.” He heard her tell him calmly.  He then calmed down before opening the mail.

 

**Email start**

From:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

To:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: Soooo…

 

Dear Simon,

If you trust her, then I’ll trust her too. Now, to answer what you think when it comes to me…

  1. Yeah, it is exactly that.
  2. Yes, we have.
  3. I do play soccer. (and thank you, I guess… I’m blushing.)
  4. I do pretty well, I wouldn’t say I’m the best… but based on my grades, I  guess I am.
  5. That is very, very, very true. But that is because I get tongue-tied around cute boys*.



*One cute boy.

 

Are you disappointed that it’s me?

 

Love,

Bram

 

**Email end**

“It’s really him! You were right, Jettus! It’s him!” Simon smile brightened up the whole room. “I’m always right, Simon. See, I told you there was nothing to worry about!” She smiled brightly back to him. “God, what should I answer back?” He asked. “What did he write?” Simon read out the email. “What about… I’M NOT DISAPPOINTED, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” She told him. “Right, right!”

  
  


**Email start**

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

To:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

Subject: For real?

 

Dear Cute Bram,

Do you honestly think I’d be disappointed that my internet crush is the same person as my real-life crush? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You are the most attractive person on the planet (and this is coming from a P!ATD fan), and you are also the sweetest, why would I be disappointed?

 

Lots of love, hugs, kisses, whatever I can give you when we meet face-to-face after this,

Simon

  
  


From:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

To:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: For real?

 

Dear sweetest Simon,

You have no idea how much this means to me. 

What do you say to us meeting up tomorrow? Waffle House?

 

Love,

Bram

 

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

To:  [ bluegreen118@gmail.com ](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: For real?

 

Dear, the most amazing Bram,

I’d love to meet you at Waffle House tomorrow. Just tell me when and I’ll be there.

 

Love,

A hopelessly in love Simon

**Email end**

 

“Guess who has a date tomorrow!” Simon practically giggled as Jettus squealed in response. “That’s amazing, Simon! Promise to tell me all about it later.” She looked at him seriously. “Of course I will, you are the only one except him that I feel comfortable talking about stuff like this” He smiled. “Stuff like this?” She asked. “LGBQIA+ and romantic stuff…” He told her. “Ah, yeah. I understand.” Jettus smiled at him, he smiled back and looked at the time.  _ 11:20pm. _ “I got to go to sleep.” He said. “Yeah, it’s late and you got a daaaate!” She sang. They both laughed. “Okay, bye Jettus!” His smile never leaving. “Bye, Simon! Have fun tomorrow!” She brightly. “I will!” He told her before hanging up.

 

The next day will indeed be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little one-shot :)  
> -...Jettus. YES, I WROTE ABOUT MYSELF HELPING SIMON IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. Don't judge meh.


End file.
